Will You?
by Monstress
Summary: Lemon . First . NejiTen . Said everything .


**Will You?**

NejiTen

* * *

"Home!",called Tenten as she closed the door,and slipped out of her shoes .

"Finally...",came Neji's ironic response from the living room . He'd been studying all day .

Neji and Tenten had started dating in High School,both 16 years old,and they've been happily together since then . Neji remembered like it was yesterday their first date .

They were now 23 years old,in College,and lived together in a nice apartment nearby .

She was heading towards the living room to see him,when she felt his strong arms stopping her by the waist from behind .

She really couldn't understand how he could always manage to sneak up on her,and every time she remained pleasantly surprised .

She smiled at him,stretching her neck to the side and looking up into his marvellous pearly eyes . He smiled as well .

"How was your time with the girls?",he asked .

With this he meant with Sakura,Ino,Temari and Hinata,who were,with their boyfriends as well,old acquaintances they had from High School .

"I enjoyed it . Sakura has been a little moody though . Pregnancy starts to kick in,I guess..."

Sakura was indeed four months pregnant,and was about to marry her boyfriend,Sasuke .

Neji leaned his chin on her shoulder and mumbled : "Just natural,be patient with her..."

He was studying Medicine,focusing on Paediatrics ,while Tenten was studying English Literature .

She nodded and asked : "have you ate yet?"

"Yes,I have . You?"

"Idem"

She was still in his arms,as he started to kiss her neck lightly .

She didn't complain,she loved indeed these private moments;she loved him so much,he was really a perfect man in her eyes .

She turned completely towards him,with half lidded eyes,placed her hands on each side of his neck and started to kiss him .

Her taking the initiative like this drove him crazy .

When the kiss started to become more and more passionate,Neji pushed her gently against the wall,his body against hers .

Tenten had barely the time to breath out a "Neji",that he was reclaiming her lips yet another time,shoving his tongue into her mouth,never capable of getting enough of her .

She laced her long legs to his waist,and her arms to his broad shoulders,loving the feeling of his body against hers .

His wandering hands found their way underneath her shirt,his fingers never leaving her stomach,her hips,as he proceeded to lift up that annoying shirt of hers all the way ,never breaking the kiss .

In the meanwhile her hands were roaming his back,when he suddenly broke the kiss ; her hazy eyes opened,just to see him throwing back her shirt,across the kitchen .

She was left in her skirt and matching black lacy panties-bra .

At this point Tenten was really starting to feel hot and dizzy .

Just a second before he could restart the kiss,she unbuttoned his white shirt,and as they resumed their kissing session,she pushed the garment aside roughly off his lean torso; she could feel his damn sexy smirk on her lips: she might as well tease him a little .

She broke the kiss this time,and purred into his ear : "are we going to end this in our bedroom,or here on the wall?"; she nibbled the spot just below his ear,and continued : "I wouldn't mind either" .

He just closed his eyes in order to calm himself down and not to tear her remaining clothing off of her and screw her kinda rabidly .

Without a word,he moved her into his arms and carried her bridal-style to their bedroom,her arms laced at his neck,as she caressed his beautiful long hair .

Neji kicked the door open,and laid her carefully on their bed .

Outside it was already dark,and the moonlight was filtering lightly through the window,shining pale on their features .

He was still on his feet in front of the bed,watching lovingly as she undid her twin buns,letting her chocolate luscious hair fell freely down her small back .

"You're wonderful" ,he whispered mesmerized by the sight of her . This happened every time .

She smiled softly .

Tenten was on her knees,with her arms at her sides,examining him .

What was he still wearing? Jeans,boxers .

What was she still wearing? Panties,bra,and skirt . A cute one,which reached her mid-thigh .

She didn't like uneven situations,so she crawled back towards Neji,allowing him to unclasp her bra and slid it off her arms .

She rested her thriving chest on his muscular one,standing again on her knees,kissing and licking around as her long fingers undid his jeans zip,to slide them off along with his black boxers .

Tenten smirked at his full erection,which she had acknowledged minutes ago already .

During the whole process,Neji had been almost shuddering in anticipation,endlessly delighted by what she was doing,and growling deeply at a particular touch or a sudden kiss .

He embraced her small shoulders lightly as she took him in her mouth without any hesitation .

Neji's brain wasn't really connected to the rest of his body right now,so he barely registered her kissing and licking all the length of his manhood,but he really could feel every single contact,as throaty groans escaped his mouth due to the immense pleasure she was giving him .

She then took again as much as she could of him in her mouth,popping her head back and forth at a steady pace .

Since he was big,she started stroking with her hands where she couldn't reach with her mouth .

Tenten continued like this for some good minutes,when he managed to breath out ,"Ten,stop,I'm about to-",but too late .

She really didn't mind swallowing his fluids .

He didn't know why,but this always embarrassed him a little,and she did it every time .

He was still panting quite heavily,his eyes closed,when he heard her move and ask "Neji? You okay?",in a sweet voice .

He opened his eyes and smiled at her,gazing softly into her big hazel ones .

"Actually more than okay . You didn't have to-" "Oh shut up . I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to ." "...Got it ."

He had now skipped out of his pants and boxer completely,and was sliding her gray skirt down her legs easily .

As he was done,she was left in her lacy black panties only .

He crawled on top of her,and as he hovered over her,kissed her roughly and passionately,so that after a while he was pressed against her on the bed .

He started to nibble and suck at her collarbone,while fingering her bare breasts ;

he lowered himself slowly and gradually down her slender body,so that at a certain moment he could lick and suck her round breasts .

While he did such arousing things to her ,Tenten couldn't stop groaning and moaning for the pleasure he was causing her,as she hugged his shoulders; she was starting to feel her panties getting more and more wet as well .

He seemed to understand that he was teasing her a little too much,so he shifted himself between her legs,parting them .

She was lying in front of him,her head titled to her right,eyes closed,panting slightly;

How he did want to screw her . But no,he was a gentleman,and besides he would always treat her with the respect she truly deserved .

He fingered her nether parts tenderly ; "Neji..." . Yes,definitively there was also some warning in her voice,lust apart . He smirked .

He literally ripped her panties off her body,throwing them God-knows-where .

"N-Neji I liked that linegerie!",she whined .

"Yeah sweetie we'll go shopping tomorrow ."

She didn't have the time to protest that he had already inserted two fingers inside of her .

She whimpered with some pain,gripping the bed sheets . It had been sudden .

Neji started to shove his fingers in and out of her,pacing quickly as she mewled deliciously .

After a while he added another finger,and eventually another .

Tenten was very wet now,to Neji's satisfaction ,and was moaning loudly by now .

Neji decided to stop this; he licked his fingers,lowered his head just in front of her womanhood and licked her,pushing his tongue in her internals .

She was getting impatient,but nonetheless she was going crazy for what he was doing .

When he focused on a certain mass of nerves in the perfect middle of her most intimate area,also known as clitoris,she lost it,and cried out delighted,by every his single ministration .

He stopped slowly as he realized that she had suddenly relaxed,relatively speaking ;

He let go of her thighs,and crawled again on top of her,gazing into that dizzy eyes of hers that he loved so much .

"Everything all right ,Ten?"

"Of...Course" ,she gasped .

They just kissed for some time,in a sweet embrace : none of them was in a rush to end such a beautiful night,and besides he had a great self control if he wanted to .

After that while,Tenten crawled into his lap,sitting perfectly on his erected thorobbing member .

Moans .

Before she could do anything,he placed his hands firmly on her hips,and straightened his upper body part so that they were able to kiss .

They stayed entwined like this for some minutes,panting lightly and kissing sweetly;

They both got tired after some time of that straddle,so he flipped her over .

She whimpered and squirmed beneath him,enjoying the sudden change a lot;

he kissed her passionately,nibbling at her bottom lip and jaw .

He started by moving slowly and tenderly into her . He knew that everytime,no matter what,it would have been always quite painful for her . He increased the pace gradually;

Neji then rammed into her vigorously,earning a loud scream instead of the previous groans .

He settled at a steady pace,grinding and thrusting deeply into her,his growls and her half-screamed moans mixing nicely .

Tenten was squirming and arching beneath him,and panting non stop: the pleasure was overwhelming for both . He quickened the pace .

After a long time at this rate,Neji could feel Tenten's inner walls starting to clench really tightly around him:he groaned loudly,as she started to whimper more and more .

He drew himself up,and gripped her hips . As he did so,she wrapped her long legs around his waist .

After a few minutes,she cried out his name in a fluty voice,her lips parted . How did this sound so much like a melody to him ,instead of the vocal expression of a climax .

He climaxed as well just a few seconds after her,roaring her name;

he collapsed on top of her;they where both sweaty and still panting heavily .

It had been a long night .

He slipped out of her and rolled at her side on his back,not wanting to crush her petite body with his weight;they rested for a while,then he scooped her gently into his arms,once again in a sweet embrace .

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek,just as he rested his chin on her head and started to stroke her now messy hair .

He looked thoughtful,she noticed .

In those last days she had indeed noticed that sometimes he spaced out,with a serious expression on his beautiful features,or otherwise only blankly staring somewhere .

"Neji,dear,is there something wrong?",she asked,a pinch of anxiety in her voice,her brows furrowed .

He cursed at himself,the last thing he wanted was to make her worry,or grieve her .

"No Love,it's everything all right,really ." He smiled sincerely .

She was the only woman he wanted and needed in his life .

"Okay",she answered quietly .

"Ten please,don't you ever forget that I love you more than anything . I,really...couldn't stay without you...",he said softly .

"I love you too,Neji ."

She kissed him on the lips one last time that night , before falling asleep against his chest .

He watched her breath steadily for some minutes,then fell asleep as well .

After two days,he proposed to her : he'd been thoughtful about this for some time ,and he decided that he couldn't wait anymore . What he wanted the most was to have a family with Tenten,and to be with her as long as possible .

Said woman fainted,as he spoke the five magical words to her: "Tenten . Will you marry me?" .

They'd been to dinner at a nice restaurant near to the most beautiful park in the city,which he knew she liked to spend their free time at,and went for a walk afterwards in that park,hand in hand .

He had meticulously planned everything .

When they'd reached the big fountain in the middle of the park,he got in his knee,took a little black velvet box from his coat pocket,spoke those five famous words,and that's when she fainted,in a very drama-queen like way . She hoped he would ask her to marry him soon,but she didn't expect it tonight . Everything seemed so quiet,so perfect...'Maybe he had planned everything...? ' . This was her last thought before fainting: too much emotions; joy,happyness,surprise,incredibility,some fear,joy again...everything in the last of a second .

Neji wondered,worriedly : 'is this a good sign...?'

* * *

**Writing a Lemon was a challenge . I really hope this didn't come out too badly,because it took me four days to write,check and re-check :)**

**And woooo,I _do _feel perverted right now . Ahah .  
**

* * *


End file.
